The Legend of Spyro (Portuguese dub prediction)
If The Legend of Spyro video game Trilogy was marketed for the Brazilian Portuguese marketing in Brazil and dubbed in European Portuguese for the European Release, It would be handled by Álamo in Brazil at the São Paulo region, which is known for localizing foreign films, video games and animated series, and by On Air in Portugal, which they are known for recording voices for Portugal dubbed released video games. The Legend of Spyro series was not released in South America (which includes Brazil), therefore it did not have a Brazil translation localization, nor voice-dubbed in Brazilian Portuguese. But the series was obviously officially released in Europe, But it strangely did not have a Portugal translation localization nor a European Portuguese voice-dubbed version, as there are various video games that get translated into that language. The series would be rated 10 anos (literally meaning 10 years in Brazilian Portuguese) for Brazil, by DEJUS. The series is rated 7+ in all of Europe by the PEGI rating organization, but PEGI would have to change the rating to 6+ for Portugal in order to avoid confusion with Portugal's film classification system. While the exact reason of not having a European Portuguese translation for the European release is truly unknown, there's a good possibility that it may not have been able to get put into that language, most likely due to budget reasons since it's a high cost to make a translation of in-text and subtitles in another language and it's especially a very high cost to even make a voice dub of it as well. It may also be for a fact that there might not have been enough storage space to include such audio dub onto the trilogy discs. The second reboot in the Spyro the Dragon franchise known as "Skylanders" has actually been officially localized and dubbed for both Brazil and Portugal along with having their additional Brazilian and European Portuguese dubs and translations as well, later on after the release of The Legend of Spyro trilogy. Title Translations Voice Talent This list features the real original English cast and this also includes the predicted Brazilian Portuguese and European Portuguese dub cast for all three games of the entire trilogy, if it was released in the Brazilian Market and had a Portugal dub for the European Release. All major characters that appear on all three games are shown. The reason why two Portuguese dubs would have to be made, is due to different dialects and pronucations used between Brazil and Portugal. Predicted Dub Staff Brazilian Portuguese Version *Predicted Recording Studio: Álamo (São Paulo) *Localization Translators: Carlos Campanile, Sônia Menna Barreto and Pavlos Euthymiou *Director: Pádua Moreira European Portuguese Version *Predicted Recording Studio: On Air *Localization Translators: Adriano Luz, Ermelinda Duarte and Manuel Cavaco *Director: António Montez See Also *The Legend of Spyro (Hungarian dub prediction) *The Legend of Spyro (Japanese dub prediction) *The Legend of Spyro (Korean dub prediction) *The Legend of Spyro (Latin Spanish dub prediction) *The Legend of Spyro (Polish dub prediction) *The Legend of Spyro (Quebec French dub prediction) *The Legend of Spyro (Romanian dub prediction) *The Spyro the Dragon series page on Wikipedia Category:Video Games Category:Brazilian Portuguese Dubs Category:European Portuguese Dubs